


A little bit of a tease

by GravityDidIt



Series: Tumblr Fics [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Cum Marking, Cumplay, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Stiles teases Chris and Chris gets back at him for it.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles loved to rub his slick asshole against the head of Chris’ cock.

It drove the hunter wild. Feeling rim of Stiles hole unfurl and gently take just the slightest amount of Chris’ length. It was the cruelest tease.

Chris could only take so long of that treatment.

It wasn’t long until he was shoving Stiles down, and spearing him onto his cock.

Stiles would make a loud noise, almost like a squawk, but that was quickly replaced by a groan as Stiles ass molded itself around Chris’ thick cock.

Chris watches the boy as he gets used to it, how his face reddens and his eyelashes flutter as once Chris is balls deep. 

To get back at Stiles teasing Chris fucks an orgasm out of him, to quick for Stiles cherish. Chris forces himself to ignore the delicious spastic squeezing of the Stiles’ ass while the boy comes.

He fucks a second one out of him too. Then gathers the fresh come cooling on his stomach and uses it as lube on Stiles sensitive dick.

Stiles thrashes, trying to get away from Chris’ hands but too selfish to remove himself, since he would lose the hard cock in his ass. He whimpers and cries as Chris pumps him to full hardness.

Finally, Stiles is hard again and Chris lets himself let go. Thrusting relentlessly into the body on his lap, until he’s ready to come. Forcing grunts and cries out of Stiles, and basking in the slap of flesh.

Chris unloads himself deep in Stiles. His perineum twitches as the pumps load after load into Stiles’ thirsty hole.

He pushes Stiles off of him and watches as his come leaks out of Stiles’ pert ass. Chris licks his lips and uses his fingers to push it back in.

Stiles hasn’t come yet. He’s hard and leaking despite the two other orgasms Chris forced out of him.

But Chris has a way to rectify that.


	2. A little more of a tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles lets his inner slut out and unknowingly teases the man of his dreams

Stiles after entering college had gone through a very…slutty phase. The utter lack of allure he had in high school was long gone and suddenly he was hot.

He along with many other people enjoyed it. However summer of his sophomore year he and Derek began hooking up, at first it was friends with benefits but feeling became involved rather quickly. Neither would admit it though.

So Stiles went back to school (technically) unattached where he resumed his man whore-ish ways. Getting fucked by some of his fraternity brothers to celebrate an A+ on an exam, giving a blowjob to a friend who needed to relax, eating out his TA. But it all stopped when Derek tired of others touching what was his went to visit Stiles at school. 

Derek found them in the frat house, Stiles was bent over a weight station while on of his frat brothers fucked into his hole, the rest of the fraternity egging him on waiting their turn. They were running a train on Stiles.

Derek watched for a few minutes, Stiles was definitely enjoying himself, but all those telltale sighs and moans that Derek had been able to work out of the boy were missing. Derek glared at the rest of the line as he muscles his way to the front. Stiles’ hole was puffy and red, already slightly open from the fucking.

Derek unzipped his jeanss, he pressed his head to Stiles hole letting it kiss the swollen rim then Stiles let out “Derek?” it was a whisper, he couldn’t believe it.

Stiles turned around just as Derek forced the rest of his length into Stiles.

“Derek!” There were the moans Derek knew. He smiled down at Stiles and began to show the crowd who Stiles belonged to.


End file.
